


Wolf Ya Love Me

by Fearcrow



Series: Shape Shifters Collection [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, More tags to follow, Multi, Secrets, all other shapeshifter stories are in the same au, brother bickering cause it's what they do, history of the shape shifter story to be told eventually, mentions of Neko character, mentions of classic papyrus, mentions of classic sans, mentions of deceased soulmate, mentions of kitsune character, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You have to survive, to survive you need food, but you didn't think you'd meet such a cute blushing skeleton. Why not trust him?





	1. The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> welcome the the Underfell version of my shape shifter series. I hope you enjoy it. As always don't hesitate to ask me question, leave a comment. I don't mind chatting. 
> 
> Also a note; the shapeshifter series all resides in the same au. The skeletons have moved out from the main house to live on their own. I kinda just decided on that so if I need to fix something in the other stories I'll look it over and make sure to fix it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading guys.

What drove Papyrus out here on his one day off in the middle of the woods in the first place seemed to be a bit of a mystery. Reports from several monsters of a wolf roaming the land and eating sheep, pigs, or other animals that some of farmers raised out here. That wasn’t the mystery per say. They said it was a monster, a werewolf and the captain of the human police ordered that Papyrus go out and find out what was going on. 

He fumed about this as he drove up in his uniform. The symbol of his people on his chest, and the symbol of the human police on his arm. Long gone the spikes, the blue uniform of the humans; which he despised; was on his person. Blue shirt, blue cap, blue pants. The only thing they allowed was that he could were black boots, but no spikes and the pants had to go over the boots. 

He hated these clothes, he hated the humans for making him dress in such a fashion. But his King had declared that he would work in the damn monster section of the police. And thankfully the only good thing that came out of this is that the monster section of the police would be issued a new set of uniforms. He hoped at least the fashion sense would be better, more suited to his style of choice. Because by the Stars these clothes sucked!

But now here he was in the middle of the woods, out near Mount Ebbot and not far from where Black and Mutt moved too. He was sure of it at least. He and Black got along rather splendidly, it was just too much living together and that’s what split them apart. That and the fact that a human had ultimately killed their soul mate. After that there was no keeping them together. The close-knit family they had formed pretty much went up in smoke. 

Shaking his head, he got back to work mode. The faster he could get this over with the better. He walked around searching, the daylight waning as he continued to look in the areas where the farmers had seen the figure. It wasn’t until he about to head back to his car when he heard padded footsteps behind him. Turning his eye flaring up with his magic; red no less; he stopped when his red eyelights landed on a wolf. 

A black wolf with stunning blue eyes staring at him no more than five feet from him. He had been told wolves were pack hunters, he remembered reading about them. They were soft footed, so hearing them was sometimes next to impossible and that they were smart as well. This one seemed smart, but also seemed like it was … smirking? Could a wolf smirk. 

“I DON’T SUPPOSED YOU ARE THE CULPRIT EATING THE ANIMALS ARE YOU AND HUMANS ARE JUST TOO STUPID TO REALIZE IT?” he seemed to deadpan as he was mostly talking to himself. But then he closed his eyes and took a breath. Standing before him now however was a woman, dark skinned, black hair, and blue eyes. What struck him as odd though was the fuzzy ears atop the female’s head and the fuzzy black tail curling around her figure. 

“Don’t supposed you could keep your voice down? But yes, I am the culprit. Why are you on my mountain monster?” You growled out standing there naked in all your glory. You noticed then that he was blushing red and smirked. Oh yeah, you forgot monsters wore clothes and it was just shape shifters that couldn’t stand the uncomfortable clothing they wore. Baggier the clothes the more bearable to wear. 

“HAVE THE DECENCY TO COVER UP HU…” he stopped though… you weren’t a human and the low growl escaping your throat as you looked at him with malice when he went to call you had him literally backing up. 

“I…SORRY… WHAT ARE YOU THOUGH?” he finally asked. 

You looked him over then sighed. “I’ll tell you everything over a rare steak dinner.” You practically growled out, but the growl was lower and less threatening than the other one. 

“YOU WANT A STEAK? WHY… I …” Papyrus glared at you. You just stood there staring back. 

Finally, you relented. “Very well no steak I’ll just go back to killing sheep and praying I don’t die either.” 

Papyrus watched as you changed back and trotted off. He blinked a bit. He did not know of any monster that could change back and forth at will like that. 

That night he went home. But the next day he was right back because apparently, he was stupid and couldn’t figure you out or forget you for that matter. Though he did his research, all signs pointed to you being a shape shifter. He used the case as his “excuse” do go back out and search for you. 

It was late at night again when he found you. You in wolf form and eating a dead sheep as he slowly approached you. Looking up at him as he calmly, slowly approached you. You’re blues never left him. 

When he got close, a little too close for comfort you let out a warning growl which he took as “back off” and rightly so. He moved back and then stood there staring at you as you stared at him. Eventually he averted his gaze first then you went back to eating. He felt like he just lost the assertive role here and almost facepalmed…almost. 

“SHAPESHIFTER IS WHAT YOU ARE.” He didn’t ask, he sounded like he knew. Slowly you looked up at him and then shifted back and he blushed again averting his gaze. 

“What’s with you monsters and looking away at a bit of flesh? It’s just natural to wander without clothes on.” You smiled a bit as you moved clearly within his line of sight, you had to admit you liked seeing that boney face of his light up like a christmas light. 

“I AM NOT BLUSHING.” Now he growled out and you almost laughed. Man, he sounded like he was in denial. 

“Alright, alright you’re not blushing.” You teased him which caused him to huff. 

“HERE PUT THESE ON AND WE CAN GO TALK.” He tossed you a backpack that you hadn’t noticed before. 

Slowly, carefully you opened it up expecting something to jump out, or something bad to be in there. But nope, there was just clothes. You let out a growl as you scowled and scoffed all in one go. “You want me to put on human clothes?”   
/ /  
You sat in the car up front with him as you pulled and tugged on your clothes. Stars they felt confining and you hated it. 

“STOP FIDDLING YOU LOOK GOOD. THOUGH A BATH WOULD DO YOU SOME GOOD. YOU DON’T HAVE FLEAS DO YOU?” 

Stopping what you were doing you looked at him, “Do I look like a dog to you?” 

You’re ears pinned back and the look on your face screamed “say that one more time.” Like you were itching to bite him. 

He decided not to press his luck. And the rest of the car ride was rather silent. 

Once at the house he opened the door and let you in. He hoped this one-time Sans would be at Grillby’s and not home. Which didn’t disappoint him. Sans was nowhere. He left you in his living room as he moved off to make steak and other items. 

You looked around the house the clothes feeling way to snug against your skin as you started peeling off the clothes. And then froze, the front door opened, you changed immediately since you didn’t know the stranger waltzing in. 

You came face to face with a shorter fatter skeleton with the same red eyelights as the taller one, wearing a dog collar, leash, blood red sweat, black fur lined hoodie, and black basketball shorts with red and white sneakers. He was just as sharp angled as the taller one. And from the scent you knew they were brothers. But still, he seemed like more trouble than his brother. 

Sans moved closer and you growled issuing a warning. He growled back, you narrowed your gaze at him and he narrowed his own back at you. A staring contest was on. The thing that made you win was when the taller one came in and cursed.

“HONESTLY THE ONE NIGHT I WANT YOU GONE AND YOU COME HOME.” 

Sans broke eye contact first and stared baffled at his brother. “B…boss? You want me to go back to Grillbys?” he was confused. His brother hated that place. 

“Why is there a wolf in our home?” 

“NOT THAT IT MATTERS TO YOU, BUT THIS WOLF IS MY GUEST.” 

Sans was baffled. He just stared and stared. And you growled again teeth baring as he got closer. Suddenly he was behind you and the only reason you stopped from attacking him was that the taller one grabbed you and held you close. 

Letting out a bit of a whimper you looked at him and he looked at you. “THIS IS OUR NEW PET!” he had to think of a name, Sans was looking at him like he lost it. “HER NAME IS WOLFIE.” 

If you could have laughed, you would have. Because the look on the smaller one’s face was priceless. He looked appalled, and disgusted, and well a bit intrigued. 

“Boss… honestly I know our soulmate died on us… but ta go out and get a wolf… a wild wolf … it’s not the best idea ya’ve had.”   
“NONSENSE, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH … HER. THIS WOLF NEEDS A HOME AND I’M GIVING HER ONE.” 

“You’re naming her wolfie and letting the wolf live here?” he asked as he stuffed his hands in his pants. “Then uh, why is there female clothes on the floor?” he kicked at the clothes with his sneaker and looked at his brother. 

“WE, WERE PLAYING DRESS UP.” Papyrus looked away, blushing a bit. 

“Did, uh classic rub off on ya or something?” 

“CERTAINLY NOT, I JUST WANTED TO SEE WOLFIE IN SOME CLOTHES… THA’S ALL.” 

Sans just couldn’t process this… “aight… well I’m off ta bed. Night.” And with that Sans popped up into his room and Papyrus let out a breath he didn’t realized he had been holding in. 

You wiggled in his arms as he let you go.

Dropping back to the floor you looked at him then back at the kitchen. 

After feeding you and getting ready for bed he drug out the old dog bed he had from his own AU and set it up. 

Changing forms to see him blush you moved up on the bed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He eyed you as you laid on his bed. 

“You’re crazy if you think I, a magnificent wolf, am sleeping on that.” You pointed at the dog bed on the floor and gave a huff. 

“FINE YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME BUT KEEP YOUR PAWS TO YOURSELF.” 

You grinned. “What afraid of the big bad wolf?” 

He sat down and looked at you deadpanning as he spoke. “OF COURSE NOT. MOVE OVER.” 

You moved over, and he laid down. You changed back to your wolf form and laid there with him. Just in case his brother got a bit nosy. Curling up you slept and for once the nightmares didn’t disturb you. 

Sans on the other hand… could have sworn he head two voices, one female...but that was impossible… right? You were a damn wolf not a female… right??


	2. Intervention/Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intervention starts up, but then turns into a bickering fest while you (you being Wolfie), and the other shifters have a reunion in the woods away from the Skellies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfie is known as Inua to the other shifters. You for the purpose of this chapter are the wolf.   
> Kit/Kitsune  
> Neko/Kittiara  
> Dracanis/Lita  
> So that none of you get confused about the naming system.   
> Feel free to ask questions or leave comments. You guys are the greatest! Thank you so much for continuing to read <3

A month passed. A month that drove Sans up the wall. He just couldn’t understand it? First was the fact that Paps brought home a wolf… a wild wolf at that. Though if he were honest with himself the wolf was a bit well behaved. He’d feed her pieces of his steak and she’d wait patiently. He liked that. 

He would pet her head when she permitted it and it was so soft and furry. But dingy and dirty. He didn’t understand why Paps didn’t just give her a bath already. And he could have sworn he heard Paps arguing with a female. Everytime he investigated it was always just Paps and the wolf… named Wolfie. 

And then the clothes … did the damn wolf really have to dress up? That was more of Classic Papyrus aka the Cream Puffs type of thing; not his Paps. And yet there were always female clothes littered all over the floor some days. 

He walked in one night and could have sworn he heard boss singing… to the damn wolf. Of course, when he walked in he wasn’t singing anymore, the wolf was sitting on a chair curled up, and Boss was just cooking his famous lasagna.   
And then there was the voices, Boss talking to a female, but he always said he was “skyping” a female co-worker. Had boss really met a female he liked? 

And then how the hell the wolf got into his room every now and again to leave a turd on his bed he had no idea. But he swore that damn dog had done it. 

“HOW CAN A WOLF OPEN THE DOOR SHE HAS NO THUMBS SANS!” that was his brothers’ argument to the incident in question.   
And he knows it had to be the wolf… the wolf was the only one bold enough to shit on his bed and boss wasn’t gross like that. 

That and Boss took the wolf everywhere. Ugh… it was time for an intervention. And just like that he called up Undyne, Alphys, Black, and Mutt. He figured those two would back him up and maybe help him out. Black was practical like his brother and Mutt would generally back up whatever his brother said. 

/ /   
“SANS THIS IS ASSININE! I DON’T NEED AN INTERVENTION. JUST WHY CAN’T YOU HANDLE THE FACT I GOT A PET THAT I LIKE?” Papyrus huffed as he looked down lovingly at Wolfie, his wolfie. That Sans had no idea was a shifter. He was still having trouble getting her to wear clothes so he almost always blushed, but it was true once he found her he really didn’t want to let her go.   
Sans saw the obsession and had to knix in it the coccyx now. “S’ fer ya own good.” Sans replied as he waited making Boss stay right there. Looking as Paps sat on the couch the giant wolf on his lap curled up.   
/ /   
Black had gotten a call from Red no less about Edge needing an intervention. And so, he shook his head. Looking at the newest member of the group.   
Kitsune was odd, she was currently on Rus’ lap nuzzling just underneath his jawbone making all sorts of whine pitched noises. He sighed rather loudly as he hung up with Red after promising him and his brother would go. Apparently, it was today.   
“RUS WE’RE GOING TO EDGE AND RED’S. TAKE THE FOX WITH US I GUESS. SHE GETS DEPRESSED WHEN WE’RE NOT HERE.”   
Rus nodded as he picked you up and you hugged him with your two little paws wrapped around his shoulders and laying your head on his side. “Yes, m’lord.” Rus carried you in his arms out to the car.   
/ /  
Undyne and Alphy’s showed up, Black and Mutt showed up with Kitsune in tow. The minute the door opened, and you saw the fox in the tall skeletons arms you went right over sniffing and even jumped up on him making him fall down on his coccyx.  
“EDGE TEACH YOUR PET SOME MANNERS.”   
But Rus noticed that the wolf in question was sniffing and then playing with his little fox. He wondered why watching as kit sniffed back then a recognition in her eyes appeared. Jumping out of his arms and running off with the wolf around the house. Watching as you chased the fox; his fox. 

It didn’t go unnoticed with Black or Edge or even Red. Watching as the two played around like they had known each other their whole lives. In fact, this behavior was the exact reason why Edge didn’t scold Black when he spoke of manners. His Wolfie never did anything without a reason.   
Red noticed that Edge didn’t scold Black, he also noticed that Black was just watching the two of them run around the house. He noticed Rus’ smile. He looked over at Undyne and Alphys but they had blank looks on their faces. Neither of them were in on the loop. That made him feel somewhat better. Though not by much. 

Suddenly you ran up to Edge grabbing him the hand with your maw carefully and led him to the backdoor and then pawed at it. Without question he opened the door allowing you and the fox to run around. 

Rus jumped up running over “Wait… don’t let her out.” He honestly wanted to hold you more, he wasn’t fearful that you’d run away.   
In the past month you had shown him several sides of you (heh literally), you hated clothing. But he found out that if he just put you in one of his more baggier turtle necks and no pants you were … ok with it. For the most part. You didn’t understand human technology, so you went outside to scrounge for food. Until Black put a stop to it and made you eat like a human, like a monster. You hated it. Pouted, turned into a fox and sat on Rus’ lap 

No, he just didn’t want his fox off his lap he had gotten so used to her being there. But she knew you, apparently. And that made him wonder… was this wolf inua?   
“Great you let her outside… she’s going to stink up the place.” In an uncharacteristic low voice Black complained to Edge. 

Edge wondered… were they the same. You had mentioned a fox lovingly named Kitsune. Was this her. If so did the other skeletons even know? Turning back, he just shrugged at Black and made his way to the couch. 

“Finally, le the intervention begin.” Red declared. 

He told them all about how “Wolfie” went everywhere with Papy; his brother. That he went to dress up the damn wolf, sleep with the wolf, that he was getting “softer”. 

“I AM NOT GETTING SOFTER. I’M NOT BEING ANY DIFFERENT. I JUST FOUND A PET I LIKE.” Edge declared. 

Rus just sat back and listened… sort of. He mostly sat by the window looking into the back yard watching as the you and his fox ran around chasing each other. Laying down with one another in comfortable companionship. 

Undyne shook her head “Well; dressing them up… that seems a bit more classics way. But honestly I don’t see the problem with you having a pet though.”   
“IT’S NOT LIKE WE’RE UNDERGROUND ANYMORE PUNK. BUT SERIOUSLY I AGREE WITH RED ON THIS STOP DRESSING UP THE DOG.”   
“WOLF… SHE’S NOT A DOG SHE’S A WOLF.” Edge corrected her scowling at her. 

Rus shrugged when he noticed that Black didn’t care either way.   
Red sighed. Intervention wasn’t going so well… so then he called the four goody two shoes guys over to maybe help out in this.   
/ /   
The minute Blue arrived with Neko in tow and Stretch by his side he watched as his little kittiara jumped out of his arms and took off running to the back. He ran back there just as Sans and Papyrus with Lita showed up. 

Stretched eyed the woman “Got a new mate?” he asked. He noticed the soft blush on Papyrus’ cheeks and started to fidget with his hands a bit. Tell Tale signs pointed to “yes”? 

“SHE’S MY LOVELY NEW FRIEND. I GOT TO NAME HER LITA.”   
“She’s uh bit “ice cold”.” Sans put in with a chuckle. 

Moving over Lita shook Stretches hand before disappearing behind the house. Blue had only just managed to get Neko back in his arms with her throwing a catitude his way as his brother would call it. But then Lita just picked up the cat from his arms and walked off towards the back. 

“HEY WHAT THAT’S MY CAT.” Blue called to her retreating form.   
Edge was at the door “DID YOU SAY A CAT?” he asked as he looked around not seeing a cat.  
“THE HUMAN WOMAN THAT SHOWED UP WITH SANS AND PAPYRUS JUST TOOK HER AND WENT TO THE BACK.”   
Rus was up as was Black and they all went to the back. There sitting on the ground with three animals around her; Neko on her shoulders, Kitsune on her lap; and you sitting on her right-hand side nuzzling against her.   
“Huh… seems they know each other.” Stretch spoke first.   
Lita shot him a glance and a smile but said nothing otherwise. 

And so, the intervention restarted. But Rus taking his seat at the window looked out and noticed they were gone… hell the they go to? 

/ /   
You were transformed deeper into the woods as you hugged Dracanis, Neko, and Kitsune close to you. You missed them so much. And to see them all again. It made you happy. 

Each one told their tales of how they met their skellies and you laughed at some of the antics. You knew Kit was a flirt. Always had been. Dracanis and her regal self. Neko and her obvious naiveness. 

“Are they treating you well?” Dracanis asked you. 

“I shit on Sans’ bed when he pissed me off. I purposely go up to his door and shift and start talking. Then when he opens it I’m back to being my little wolf self.” You grinned watching the amusement on Kit’s face, the shake of Dracanis head; but the smile that was displayed there. Then the frown on Neko’s face. 

“That was mean of you Inua.” Neko frowned as she spoke.   
“That was great. But my Sans found out on the first day. Apparently, I broke his mind.” Kit just smiled fondly at the memory.   
“My Papy he knows what I am. But Sans still thinks I’m a human.” Dracanis frowned. “Honestly, he’s so … distant. I’m a bit worried about showing him what I really am.” And there it was. Lita didn’t know if she could even trust her other Skellie. It made you sad. Because if you did finally show yourself to your Sans, you’re sure he might be broken, probably cuss a lot, but would ultimately accept you. 

“I’m sorry Dracanis. Maybe it’ll get better?” you offered. Watching as she smiled shaking her head, but it didn’t go to her eyes. 

Neko moved over placing her head on Dracanis’ shoulder and looking up at her with her cat slit eyes “If he’s nice, he’ll come to terms with it. Stay determined.” She told her. 

You nodded your head in agreement. Yes, they were boss monsters. But they were nice. Even your Papy was sweet… when he thought no one was around or looking. Otherwise he put on a bravado. 

/ /   
The intervention just broke down to them complaining about their “pets”. In the case of Classic Sans, it was more about him griping about all the ice surrounding the house and Lita constantly just shrugging saying it just “happened”. Didn’t even use the “magic” excuse.   
“M’pretty sure she’s a mage.” Sans shook his head.   
“SANS SHE IS NOT A MAGE!” Papyrus scolded him.   
“Yeah… then what IS she?”   
“I CAN’T TELL YOU SANS YOU HAVE TO GAIN HER TRUST FIRST. IT’S NOT LIKE SHE ISN’T A MAGICAL BEING.” Papyrus huffed and sighed at the same time.   
“Yeah, least ya know she’s a human.” Red snorted. “I’ve no fucking clue who voice I’m hearin’ n’ all boss ever says is “SHE’S A WOLF SANS SHE DOESN’T TALK.” Like that’s some great explanation. Yet I swear there is a woman’s voice n’ it’s coming from the damn dog.” 

“SHE’S A WOLF. DON’T CALL HER A DOG SHE HATES THAT.” Edge roared.   
“Yeah no shit.”   
“LANGUAGE.” Papyrus, Blue, Edge, and Black all yelled at once. 

Rus snorted. He had connected the dots as he looked over at Stretch and Blue. From Stretch’s smirk he realized that he knew, and Blue must have known too.   
Standing up Rus moved over to Stretch and nodded towards the door. Stretch moved with him to go outside. 

They both exited the house and went around back. Rus stopped and then lit an echo cig and passed one over to his “brother from another father” and lit it up. Stretch followed suit. 

“S’possible tha yours is a shapeshifter too. N’ so is Edges.” Rus spoke up as he blew out the smoke watching it dance away from him. 

Stretch put the cig between his teeth then looked over not even surprised. “Yep.” Is all he said. 

“N’Red and Classic don’t know about theirs yet.” Stretch stated. He was pretty confident that whatever the silver haired female named Lita was; could be a shifter as well. But with her in constant human form it was hard to find out. 

“Wonder wha’ shifter classic got stuck with?”   
“Could be anything.” Stretch glanced off into the woods. “Wonder when they’ll find out.”   
“I’d love to see the looks on their faces.” Rus rasped. 

/ /   
Through out it all Undyne and Alphys just sat there, not knowing exactly what was going on. Or why Red was hearing strange a strange female and the wolf only ever being present.   
Undyne has a suspicion that several of them knew the answer. And she was going to figure it out.   
Getting up and excusing herself she took off out the backdoor and picking up the scents she left. Letting her nose take her to where they all went of to in the woods. 

And what she found … well it made her giddy as fuck! Holyhellitwaslikesomethingoutofananime! She was practically vibrating. This explained… oh so much. 

Seeing their ears atop their heads and their tales. The only one she couldn’t figure out was the silver haired female. She looked like any other human. Expect for the fact that she could feel magic rolling off of her in waves.   
Subconsciously she let out a squeal and all heads snapped over to her. Shit shit shit… shitshitshitshit she was caught!   
Neko bounded over to her and giggled grabbing her hand and leading her over. This Undyne looked like Undyne, if a little unnerving. But Neko didn’t care. Wolfie and Kit in their “nightmare fueled forms” were just as unnerving. 

“You look like my Sans’ Undyne. But sharper and more pointy.” Neko looked at her sharp teeth. “Also, not as … science-y.”   
Undyne looked like the hot topic version of classic undyne. Who knew she’d ever actually meet a shape shifter like out of one of the animes that her girlfriend loved so damn much. 

“OMG YOU PUNKS ARE SUPER ADORABLE. WHY ARE YOU ALL HIDING THOUGH? AND YOU… YOU’RE DRIVING RED UP THE WALL.” Her eyes narrowing as she looked at you. 

You looked her over, black leather jacket, red tank top, black skinny jeans faded of course, and boots like that your pretty sure your Papi would pick out to wear. Red hair that was super gorgeous and pulled up into a pony tail. Sharp teeth, and spikes on her shoulders. 

A smile. “Gotta teach the little shit his place.”   
Undyne laughed; she had a point. Sans; their Sans was a little shit. “HAH, YEAH SOUNDS LIKE HIM. BUT YOU BETTER NEVER HURT PAPYRUS.” 

Seeing her glare, you shrugged. “As long as he doesn’t hurt me we’re good.” 

“SO, WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU?” turning to look at Lita. 

Lita looked at you, you shrugged, so Lita smiled. “My name is one that can’t be understand in your common tongue. But they named me Lita or these shifters here have always called me “Dracanis”. That hopefully you’re smart enough to figure it out.” 

It did take Undyne a bit to figure it out but when she did her eyes were blown wide as she stared at the female. “You’re a … holy shit… a fucking dragon.” (who knew Undyne could have an actual whisper).   
Lita chuckled. “I am. I wish I could show my Sans… but he’s so suspicious I can’t tell him. I honestly think if he found out he’d take me away from Papy.” She didn’t want to be lonely again she loved him.   
Undyne grinned, “YEAH THAT PUNKS SUSPICIOUS OF EVERYONE, DON’T TAKE IT PERSONALLY. HE’LL WARM UP TO YA IF YA JUST TELL HIM THE TRUTH. HE’S MORE WORRIED YOU’LL HURT HIS BROTHER.”   
“I would never.” 

You nodded, you would never hurt Sans or Papyrus. Even if Sans was a little shit you liked fucking with him right back though. How many times did he call you a dog and try to feed you actual dog food? Fucking disgusting.  
Lita thought it over and then nodded. “Very well… I shall show him. Later… and not today.”   
“GOOD. NOW THEN… MIND ME TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR CULTURES? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS.” 

And so they did, sitting down with her and talking to her. Noticing that Undyne didn’t care in the slightest about their lack of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://apocalypticpriestess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
